Organolead halide perovskites are emerging solution processable materials with outstanding optoelectronic properties. Among them, methylammonium lead iodide CH3NH3PbI3 has proven to be an exceptional light harvester for hybrid organic-inorganic solar cells, which has achieved an impressive National Renewable Energy Laboratory (NREL)-certified power conversion efficiency of 22.1%, and remarkable performance in a variety of device architectures. Thanks to their cost-effectiveness and ease of processing, hybrid perovskites have naturally attracted a vast interest for applications beyond photovoltaic energy conversion, such as water splitting, light-emitting diodes and tunable, electrically pumped lasers.